


Kisses in the Dark

by Itzqu33nz



Category: Stray Kids, skz - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hyunjeong, Jeongin - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, hyunin, hyunjin, soft JeongIn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzqu33nz/pseuds/Itzqu33nz
Summary: It wasnt about to be all romantic, but it was still something. And no, he didn’t mind. After all he needs those lips to be all his, pretty.





	Kisses in the Dark

JeongIn is simply enjoying his shower. His nice warm shower, soapy hair and all, listening to Hyuna and IU on blast. 

He’s just showering. A nice wonderful shower that no one is disturbing. He’s grinning like an idiot, dancing around a little as he runs his fingers through his hair. And nothing, no nothing, could ruin this. And after he’d drink some coffee and than lay around, watch YouTube, and knock out.

Of course though, this doesn’t work out at all in his favor. But this, he doesn’t know yet. Humming along to the tunes drifting from his phone, the youngest slipped on black, soft shorts and a large pastel sweatshirt before leaving the bathroom, hair dripping wet, towel around his neck and phone in hand. The hallway is dark, everyone besides him and one other home. JeongIn simply shrugs, shuffling to the other end of the hallway and entering his and HyunJin’s shared room.

“Innie..?” 

HyunJin’s tired voice calls out, as he props himself up slightly to look at the younger. JeongIn smiles at him, braces flashing. Making his way over, he tosses his towel on one of the desk chairs before clambering into HyunJin’s open arms.

“Hyung you slept with the light on?” The younger shifted closer as the taller males arm encircled his figure, one hand on the youngest’s hip, forearm across his back, the other arm covering his own eyes from the light as he lets out a muffled confirmation. JeongIn only rolls his eyes and reaches over, switching off the light before his head settles on the pretty boys chest, he pulls out his phone. He can skip coffee.

“Jeonginnieee...” 

JeongIn quiets the video he’s clicked on. Looking up at HyunJin. The elder groaned tiredly, shifting his head to look down at him. JeongIn nearly chokes at the closeness but manages to hold himself together.

“Yes... hyung..?”

“I’m sorry... about before...” the older mumbles and buried his face into the youngest members still damp hair, tiredness laced in his voice and JeongIn can’t help but feel his heart clench slightly at the guilty tone underlying beneath the tiredness. It wasn’t even that big a deal. He had just overreacted. Yet here was HyunJin, feeling guilty about hurting the younger STILL despite how long it had been.

“Shut up hyung, you’re fine, I’m fine.” JeongIn stared at the exposed collarbones that he was eye level to, HyunJin’s white shirt making even his neck look pretty. JeongIn giggles at the thought, funny.

“Whatre you laughing for? It’s not funnyyyy” HyunJin whines and pulled back to pout at JeongIn. JeongIn grinned.

“I’m not laughing about that. Hyung I was just being a big baby and I overreacted.” JeongIn rolled his eyes. “I’m laughing cause even your neck is pretty! You really are the queennnn” JeongIn crooned, batting his lashes playfully, dimples deepening as he flashed his braces filled mouth as he refereed back to Halloween. HyunJin snorted, rolling his eyes jokingly, a large smile plastered on his face. 

“Okay, maknae on top...” HyunJin smirked, a mischievous fling in his eyes “...my baby”

And than it was over.

JeongIn felt his cheeks heating up and spreading down his neck and to his ears at the stupid nickname. The boy let out a short whine and turned away from the elder who was grinning like an idiot.

“Whatever.” JeongIn huffed, still in his arms, back facing the older as he played with Hyunjin’s matching ring. His face, neck and ears still burning. The nickname wasn’t new, Hyunjin had always called him baby but he’d been getting slowly embarrassed easily by HyunJin. If only his stupid feelings would stop. That’s why he had gotten angry in the first place.

“Jeonginnnieee my babyyyy”

JeongIn didn’t flinch or move, only feeling himself burn up more. If he had turned he would have seen the grin and teasing glint that flashed in HyunJin’s eyes. Too late.

JeongIn let out a loud squeal as he felt warm lips connect to his neck and shoulder as HyunJin grinned, peppering his skin with small kisses teasingly. JeongIn felt as if his face was on fire. He knew the older was teasing, but this stunt was what had embarrassed him in the first place.

“You’re warm,” HyunJin pulled him against his chest and looked down at his face, pushing his hair back. Unfortunately he hadn’t able to move fast enough and HyunJin’s eyebrows raised at the deep blush settled on the maknae’s face.

“You’re all red”

“I-I-“

“Am I making you blush?”

“NO! NO, I mean... no, of course not why would you make me blush? It’s just you, you know beautiful perfect Hwang HyunJin.” JeongIn rambled slightly, internally face palming after.

HyunJin’s smile softened.

“Yeah?”

“Y-yeah...”

“Can I kiss you?”

HyunJin watched as the younger stared at him in shock, mouth falling open, braces shining, and than, and than he shrieked. HyunJin flinched, not the exact reaction he wanted.

“ARE YOU FOR REAL?!” JeongIn’s face was heating up by the second, eyes wide. HyunJin nodded, rubbing his ear slightly before sitting up, pulling the younger up with him so he was nestled between his long legs.

“I like you. A lot. I thought I was obvious but... I guess not.” HyunJin laughed, leaning his forehead against JeongIn’s, eyes darting to the boys lips. “So...”

JeongIn’s breathe hitched, tongue darting out to lick his lips nervously, HyunJin’s eyes following the movement before flickering back up to his nervous gaze. “Yes.”

That’s all it took. HyunJin leaned in, lips settling on JeongIn’s. It wasn’t cliche, with sparks and fireworks, rather a warm feeling that settled in their chests and spread out till their minds became hazy. The kiss started off soft and innocent. JeongIn clumsily trying to mimic HyunJin’s movements. Even if it was his first kiss and as inexperienced as he was, HyunJin just found it cute as he shifted the boy to face him, guiding him through his movements.

JeongIn ended up pulling away first because, well, duh, they needed to breath and he felt as if his heart would combust and his head felt all hazy. And WOW HyunJin’s already full lips somehow looked even prettier all red and swollen. JeongIn gasped as their eyes met, his gaze lowering at HyunJin’s intense stare.

“Can I kiss you again?”

JeongIn nodded, not trusting his voice. And as he looked up all he could see was HyunJin’s pretty face as the elder pulled him closer, lips once again on his.

The kiss was a little more rough than last time as HyunJin dragged his tongue against his lips, running a cold hand under his shirt and against the bare skin of his hip, HyunJin deepening the kiss with the slant of his mouth. Pushing and pushing until JeongIn’s lips fell open, a horribly embarrassing whine in the back of his throat that left him mortified but seemed to be of HyunJin’s liking as he pushed into his mouth, tongue licking the backs of his teeth and grazing his tongue and WOW. JeongIn felt as if he was gonna faint. And than-

“Ouch!” HyunJin hissed and pulled away, fingers moving up to press against his lip. JeongIn’s eyes widened at the sight.

“Oh god! Did I hurt you? Are you bleeding? Are you okay? Im-“

HyunJin cut him off with a laugh. “I’m fine baby.” He grinned. “Now kiss it better.”

JeongIn didn’t miss a beat as he leaned in.

。。。

“What..?”

JeongIn whipped his head around, removing the ice pack from his now boyfriend’s lips, the members stood in the door way looking into the open kitchen in surprise. HyunJin grinned and waved. 

“Welcome back!”

“YOUR LIP?!” JiSung shrieked.

JeongIn flushed, he was sitting on the counter, HyunJin standing between his legs as he pressed a cold pack to HyunJin’s kiss swollen, cut up lips as the two had been giggling until the others showed up.

“I-“ Chan paled. 

“Holy fuck y’all must have had some extreme make out sessions if JeongIn’s braces bust your lip THAT bad.” Minho raised a eyebrow and continued on, leaving the others dumbfounded. Felix and JiSung shrieking, Changbin face palming, Chan is utter shock, SeungMin looking on in disgust and woojin trying to calm them down.

HyunJin grinned at JeongIn.

JeongIn simply flushed.

“Oh well” HyunJin crooned, before smirking. “You ready baby?”

“For?”

“To run after this.” 

“R-run?”

“Yep, cause Chan is gonna kill me.”

“HWANG HYUNJIN DONT YOU DAR-“

“SORRY!”

HyunJin leaned down, a happy smile on his face, as they kissed once again.


End file.
